


[Orm/Vulko] 奥姆今天也绝不认输

by Carmen_Shing



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Orm thought Vulko is cheating on him, supportive Atlanna
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 奥姆以为自己被绿了，湄拉希望他们友尽了，维科只是在叙旧，亚特兰娜的男孩们终于见面了。





	[Orm/Vulko] 奥姆今天也绝不认输

**Author's Note:**

> 主Orm/Vulko，结尾彩蛋Arthur/Mera暗示

        这是一家美国街头随处可见的快餐厅。普通大众，亲民的价格，高热量高油脂的炸薯条和牛肉汉堡，拥挤吵闹的卡座。像奥姆·马里乌斯这种曼哈顿式社会精英，绝对不可能靠近这种地方半步。

        然而现在，他就坐在这里，非常做作地举着份报纸，隔老远地偷瞄店里另一桌的顾客，鬼鬼祟祟又不点单占位子的行为引起了服务员的不满。他最起码应该点一杯水的，但又固执地认为这儿的食物不干净，索性不要了。

         当然，不会有人放过站着茅坑不拉屎的顾客。你瞧，服务员已经来到桌旁，口里还懒洋洋地嚼着口香糖。

           “如果不点单，出门右转不送。”

        那傻蛋完全挡住了我的视线！奥姆翻了个白眼，还是没有放松警惕，所有注意力全放在靠窗那桌的两人身上，压根没空分出丁点儿给服务员。“要怎样你才可以滚开别烦我？”

           “点单。”服务员等着，而这位报纸都拿倒的怪人看都没看，就随便在菜单上指了一个。“你确定……要这个？”

           “没错！所以你现在可以滚了吗？”

        我还想着快点打发你走呢，神经病。服务员大卫·海德不屑地想，一边感慨着今天的奇葩客人，一边嚼着口香糖走开了。

        没了阻碍，这下奥姆终于可以一览无遗地监视他的目标——他那四十老几的男朋友，还有对面高大壮硕的长发胡子男。他们一下子聊着天，一下子凑在一起看手机，一下子又同步“哈哈哈”，菜都还没上都要笑饱了。他还没见过维科笑得那么放肆，笑得眼角边的皱纹都加深不少。别误会，奥姆觉得维科的皱纹辣透了，但这不是此时的重点。

        重点是奥姆今天，是来捉奸的！

        他到现在还是拒绝那么想。可如果是你的男朋友出差回来不说一声，还单独约了其他人吃饭，你还从没见过他这么开心，你会怎么想？

        当然，这完全和奥姆缺安全感没有关系，更别说他老妈老爸那些破事的影响。撇开自己老爸多疑、爱嫉妒、狭隘、酗酒不说，那老混蛋去世前硬要传授给亲儿子的“捉奸守则”还有点启发作用。

        等等，考虑到老妈并没有婚内出轨而且压根没爱过老爸，奥姆觉得那点启发作用还不如拿去喂鱼。

        他当然相信自己和努迪斯·维科的感情——交往两年，还有前面三年的相互试探，以及自己十年的单方面暗恋。爱上一个年长二十一岁的男人，而且还是自己母亲的老友，可不是什么简单的事。而且奥姆挥舞彩虹旗给了老爸一个“难忘”的五十岁生日惊喜，被踢出家门后幸好还有个开明的老妈支持。

         亚特兰娜女王陛下万岁！父母离婚有啥不好！奥瓦克斯老头拜拜啦您嘞！

        而维科，他曾经的导师，如今的爱人，一直以来都支持、陪伴着他。尤其是在母亲去追回真爱的这段时间里，奥姆和维科之间那点苗头就变得一发不可收拾。维科也同样目睹并亲身体验了奥姆从“小奶狗”到“小狼狗”再到“大灰狼”的蜕变，用他的眼睛和腰。

        总而言之，奥姆和维科是命中注定，天生一对，不是随便哪儿来的野鸡可以插足的！

        虽然这一米九的野鸡比奥姆高……嗯哼，你以为维科仰着头说话脖子不累啊？

        还有让所有女性同胞望尘莫及的胸围……那胸肌我也可以练出来啊！

        性感健康的肤色……奥姆看了看自己的手臂，觉得美黑也应该提上日程了。

        别忘了那乱糟糟的长发和大胡子。摸摸自己光滑下巴和整齐的白金色头发，奥姆觉得自己真是非一般的自信。

        他又想起今天早些时候自己在公园里，偶然撞见了维科在和这傻大个散步，觉得特别委屈难过。他当然不能就这么突然出现指责维科劈腿，因为这两人目前为止也只是在交谈，最亲密的肢体接触也就拍拍肩膀而已。

           “如果你真的那么在意，直接走过去问维科不行吗？”电话那头湄拉压低声音说话，显得相当不耐烦。“而且我说了几遍，不要在工作时间打电话给我！”

        奥姆皱了皱眉头，非常不满自己朋友的反应。虽然他也很不愿意承认，自己唯一的朋友是个刻薄烦人的红发妹。“如果我搞错了怎么办？维科肯定会觉得我爱嫉妒又心胸狭隘，像我老爸一样！”

           “那你是想怎样？等到把维科捉奸在床？”

           “不是！！”奥姆大叫出来，然后在意识到自己引起注意后，连忙把脸挡在报纸后。“我只是需要更多证据。”

           “听着，维科才不会干那种事呢。他可能只是提前回来和朋友见面，忘了跟你说而已，冷静点行吗？”

           “我认识维科的所有朋友，可从没见过这个肌肉男！”奥姆停顿了一下，突然有一个大胆的想法，“我拍个照发你，帮我查一下那家伙的身份。”

           “我们警局的资源才不是给你浪费的！”

           “我每年纳这么多税，就不能行使一下权利吗？”

        湄拉冷笑了一下，只敢用气音说话：“不说了混蛋，我老爸已经可以用眼神戳我个对穿了。”

           “不不不，湄拉等等！”他看见服务员端着托盘走过去。“他还给维科点了汉堡？维科从不吃这些垃圾食品呢..……”还没把话说完，奥姆已经吃惊到不知该发表何感想了，因为维科咬了一大口汉堡，还一副满足的高潮表情。

           “维科都爱吃，只不过是因为你不吃而已。我要挂了……嗷！！”

        奥姆在湄拉大叫时拿开手机，结束通话前还能听见涅柔斯局长的怒吼：“泽贝尔警官！开着会你这是在和谁讲电话呢！”估计湄拉是真要被她爸戳个对穿，不过奥姆完全不关心。

         盯梢的过程（没错，奥姆就是这么给自己定位的）漫长而折磨人。维科和那个长发胡子男终于结束了他们的午餐，买完单后便一同起身离开。等他们一走出门口，奥姆连忙跟上去，走之前还不忘把钱丢给那个要他点餐的服务生：“请你吃，不用找零了。”

        服务员大卫·海德愣愣地盯着自己手上的托盘，朝某个飞出门外的身影大吼：“我才不要你的Hello Kitty草莓冰淇淋圣代呢！！”

         不知是谁开始起哄：“哟！哪个大款看上大卫了？”“大款还请大卫吃Hello Kitty圣代呢～”

           “去死！”大卫低头，冰淇淋上的Hello Kitty公仔装饰仿佛在嘲笑自己，虽然这是只没有嘴的猫。

 

         维科和他在街头散步。

         维科和他进了一栋公寓楼，还在13C的邮箱拿了信件。

         维科和他进了电梯，停在了13楼。

         好了，到此为止了，奥姆忍不下去了。

        全世界都知道，亚特兰蒂斯集团的现任CEO可不是惹得起的角色。没错，如果有谁想偷他的人，奥姆才不会像个小男孩一样捧着自己破碎的心哭鼻子。

        他气炸了。

        现在，他就去踢爆那野鸡的房门，把他揍到断子绝孙连自家妈都认不得；再把维科拖回家关起来，每天操到他下不了床，看他还敢不敢背着奥姆乱搞。

        当奥姆按响13C的门铃时，这就是他所想的计划。计划很不错，如果要忽略他和那小三的体型差的话。那家伙是比奥姆高，也比奥姆壮，那又怎么了？他完全能胜在出其不意！

        那个肌肉男开门的时候，脸上还带着那种春风得意的表情，而且上半身还没穿衣服，健壮的身躯几乎被纹身覆盖，性感得像是那些杂志上的封面模特。“老兄，有事吗？”老天，他连声音都这么低沉迷人。操，一个混混。维科居然背着我和这种人搞上了。操。哦不，操。

        在对方说出下一句话之前，奥姆挥出了自己这辈子最用力的一记勾拳，然后硬生生扑倒这个1米93的肌肉男。

           “你个狗杂种！”他又朝身下这张大胡子脸揍了两拳，怒吼道，“你怎么敢碰他？！操！狗娘养的！”

        但对方那身健壮肌肉也不是摆来看的，他一听到奥姆的咒骂，一下子也怒了，把身上这个不由分说就动手的家伙推开，压在地板上狠狠揍回去。

        努迪斯·维科冲出客厅的时候，就看见这两个大男人互掐脖子，红着脸嘶吼谩骂，像狗咬狗咬了一嘴毛。

           “奥姆？”被叫到名字的青年转过头来，对上了维科惊讶的目光，“你在这儿干什么？”

        都被我找上门了，还敢问这种问题？奥姆正准备愤怒地质问，那个肌肉男就抢先开口，那语气无辜得令人恶心：“努迪斯，你认识这家伙？”

           “我男朋友的名字是你可以叫的吗，狗杂种！”

           “再那么叫我，我就把你那漂亮牙齿敲下来！”

        看这两人打得难舍难分，维科完全不知道该怎么上去把他们分开。老天，我可不记得自己教过他们这么打架啊。

          “停下！”

        奥姆在听到这个声音的时候，终于停下了，而他的对手也同样如此。再次转过头去时，他看见在维科身后的，是某位好几年前拉着行李箱踏上寻爱之旅、把整个亚特兰蒂斯集团丢给奥姆的漂亮女士，而且这位女士和上次见相比好像一点也没老。

        亚特兰娜忍不住扶额：“男孩们还是这么血气方刚啊，这可不是我料想的见面。”

           “老妈？”

        两个异口同声的声音。奥姆诧异地瞪着肌肉男同样错愕的脸，然后一起把目光投向另一位瘦削年长的男人身上。维科只是无奈地耸了耸肩。

           “亚瑟，这是奥姆。奥姆，这是亚瑟。”亚特兰娜拍了拍手，露出了灿烂的微笑，“好了，你们兄弟俩现在要不要来杯茶？”

         ……

        奥姆坐在沙发上，赌气不说话，任维科捧着他的脸给伤口上药；可目光不由自主地追随着对方，默默地关注着恋人的表情。棉花碰到瘀青的嘴角时，疼得他忍不住瑟缩了一下，与此同时维科脸上怜惜的表情，看得奥姆又有些得意。

           “你以为我劈腿？！”

           “你和我说还在伦敦！下一秒我就在公园看见你了，我没办法不那么想！”

           “所以你就决定跟踪我？！”

        奥姆面对维科指责的目光有些不服：“是你瞒着我，和我同母异父的哥哥见面！”

        坐在另一边的亚特兰娜及时解释：“别怪努迪斯，是我拜托他暂时向你保密的。我原本想找到一个合适的时机再让你们兄弟俩相见，没想到最后竟然会是这个样子。”

        而那个肌肉男，亚瑟·库里，亚特兰娜在嫁给奥姆他爸前和初恋男友生的儿子，已经换上一件干净的汗衫，走过来坐在他妈妈的身边。“我和努迪斯好久没见了，所以就过来和他叙叙旧。”

        好久没见？叙旧？奥姆皱着眉头重新看向男友，问道：“你们早就认识了？”

        亚瑟没注意母亲和维科纠结的表情，坦率大方地承认了：“那当然，努迪斯是我的教父，我13岁就认识他了。”

        在小儿子再次炸毛之前，亚特兰娜这才将来龙去脉娓娓道来。原来当年，亚特兰娜为了家族联姻被迫离开库里父子，但依然牵挂着他们。于是，她拜托最好的朋友努迪斯·维科，教导照顾亚瑟，陪伴他成长。这个从小在缅因州慈悲港长大的小男孩，大学时继续跟着维科学习海洋生物学，毕业后心血来潮又去考了警校，跑到夏威夷去工作了好几年，最近才重回本土。而维科一开始担心奥瓦克斯的反应，后来再加上亚特兰娜的请求，只好向奥姆瞒着这事儿，也就这样两边应付过来了。

        一番解释后，奥姆也没有刚才那么生气了，但还是不满男友这么多年来的隐瞒。他打量了几下自己同母异父的哥哥，暗暗觉得他和自己没有半点相似之处。我的努迪斯才不会喜欢这种傻大个呢，奥姆忿忿地想。“再敢骗我你就完了，努迪斯，我已经不是小孩了。”

           “那就别表现得像小孩一样，多大了还打架？”维科一边上药，一边心疼地数落道，“脸都揍成这样，难道不觉得疼？”

        奥姆决定这个时候得不要脸的撒娇：“努迪斯亲亲就不疼了。”

         维科一下子羞红了脸，一开始还顾及在场的亚特兰娜和亚瑟。可想想今天奥姆的确受了委屈，他还是温柔地抬起恋人的下巴，吻了吻对方受伤的嘴唇。这回奥姆高兴极了，一把搂过维科，把脸埋在对方的颈窝里，还像小狗似的拱了拱，完全无视一旁老妈和哥哥意味深长的表情。

           “努迪斯，我的脸也被打肿了，疼死啦！”

           “别担心亚瑟，我等会儿也给你涂点药。”

           “啊不行！让他自己对着镜子涂就好了！”

           “这可是我的药箱，奥姆。而且是你先动手的，不应该先道个歉吗！”

           “你不穿衣服就来开门，我以为你是变态。”

           “这里是我家！我爱不穿衣服就不穿！”

        兄弟俩又叽叽喳喳地吵起来，维科在奥姆怀里饶有兴致地欣赏好戏。亚特兰娜喝了口茶，顿时觉得神精气爽。啊，果然生两个孩子就是热闹。

 

彩蛋一

        泽贝尔局长今天给湄拉派了个新搭档，听说那是奥姆同母异父的哥哥。

 

彩蛋二

        湄拉吃了一朵玫瑰花，以为是什么夏威夷的习俗。亚瑟被逗笑了，什么也没说，也跟着摘下一朵玫瑰花放进嘴里。

 

彩蛋三

        今天湄拉警官和亚瑟警官一起翘了早会。泽贝尔局长很心塞，并想找老朋友维科出来喝一杯，向他吐吐女儿不听话的苦水。

 

彩蛋四

         维科婉拒了涅柔斯的邀请，因为奥姆折腾了一夜，搞得他根本下不了床。

 

(END)

 

 


End file.
